highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Slan Quince
Slan Quince was an Immortal, seen on Highlander: The Series. '' Early Life and Immortality Born in the United States of America in 1787, Quince was the only adopted child of a blacksmith, from whom he learned his craft. After his ship was sunk by the British during the War of 1812, he died and was reborn as an Immortal. He learned the Rules of the Game from his first Immortal teacher, Patrick Stanze, living the first half of his new life as a blacksmith, like his father. Later, he began to hunt other Immortals, even making his own customized sword with a projectile hidden in the handle to give him an advantage. Because he took pleasure in hunting not only other Immortals, but also their close friends, playing cat and mouse with his target, and he began to be called "Slan the Cat." During sword-fights, Slan carried a metallic mask, in order to protect his face, which, according to his opinion, was his most valuable asset, despite the fact that even facial wounds would heal almost instantaneously. Encounter with the MacLeods In 1992, Slan was headhunting in Seacouver, where he sought out Duncan MacLeod. He broke into Duncan’s antique store seeking a fight with MacLeod, but to his surprise, Connor MacLeod was there as well, hunting for Slan. As Connor advanced on Quince, police sirens began to wail nearby, prompting Slan to break off the fight. Promising to meet the MacLeods again, Quince leaped through the front window, escaping into the street. The next day, Quince parked outside the antique store, observing Tessa Noel's movements. Connor, however, appeared, making his presence known, and Quince quickly drove off, almost running down some people with his car. Later, Slan managed to overpower Tessa and tie her up. Duncan arrived and beheld Tessa with Slan demanding that Duncan drop his sword, pressing an electric saw to the side of Tessa's head. In response, Duncan slashed a nearby electrical cord, cutting power to Slan's tool. A brief fight ensued, until Slan batted Duncan away and grabbed Tessa again, using her as a shield. He taunted Duncan: ''"Be a good boy, and I might just let her live." He lunged at Duncan again, but broke off and ran away, leaving MacLeod to see to Tessa. Days later, Slan called Duncan, but got Tessa instead, and told her to tell MacLeod to meet him at Soldiers' Bridge. He also promised to come for Tessa should Duncan lose or not show up. Arriving at the bridge, Connor approached Quince and challenged him. Quince accepted, donning his trademark mask, and the fight was on. As Duncan arrived, Quince unleashed a sneak attack, firing a dagger from the hilt of his sword into Connor's heart. The elder Highlander was able to escape beheading, however, by diving into the river before he expired. Duncan advanced on Quince, and Slan then tried to kill Duncan by charging at him, only for Duncan to slash Quince across the stomach, forcing him to his knees, then beheaded him in a single swift stroke and received his Quickening. Personality Slan was devious and methodical, stalking his opponents for days or weeks before challenging them. He would sometimes take his prey's loved ones hostage, and use them as leverage in his fights. He respected the Rules, however. His mask was a complete affectation, as most Immortal facial wounds healed as rapidly and as scar-free as almost any other wound a being of that race could receive. Fighting Style Slan used his size (6'8") and strength to his advantage, overpowering and wearing down his opponents before taking the kill. He was devious enough, however, to employ sneak attacks when he felt the situation called for it. His weapon of choice was a customized two-handed broadsword with a specialized gun barrel built into the pommel. With it, he could fire a razor-sharp projectile blade at his opponent, should he need an extra edge in battle. Trivia *Slan was the first Immortal to be beheaded in the series. *Unlike the movies, his beheading couldn't been shown to the television audience. Duncan simply slashed with his sword, with the viewing glimpsing Slan's headless torso while lightning emerged out of his neck. Then the camera zoomed in on Slan's supposed-to-be-beheaded corpse. From all episodes, this was the most specific beheading. *Slan was born 1787 and died during the war in 1813 -- this supposedly means that he was 26 years old when he became Immortal. Richard Moll, who portrayed Slan, was 49 years old when he took the role, presenting a visual discrepancy. *Slan Quince also appeared in an rather obscure German Highlander novel called "Highlander – Die Rückkehr des Unsterblichen" written by Martin Eisele. Fragments from the episode "The Gathering" are used as flashbacks. fr:Slan Quince Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Quince Quince